This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to wireless peripheral devices for use in controlling such systems.
Wireless keyboards, wireless mice and wireless remote control units may provide input signals to a processor-based system. For example, wireless keyboards and wireless mice may be utilized to control conventional desktop computer systems. Similarly, remote control units may be utilized to control processor-based systems such as set-top boxes which operate in conjunction with a conventional television receiver. Wireless peripherals may be advantageous because they do not tether the user to the processor-based system. In some cases, the user may operate the processor-based system from a considerable distance.
Conventionally, wireless peripheral devices have a dedicated function. Thus, the user who desires to control a processor-based system using wireless technology may have a separate mouse and a separate keyboard for that system. In the case of a set-top box, the user may have a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard and a wireless remote control unit for controlling television and computer functions.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to use wireless peripherals for controlling processor-based systems.